


You Two Have a Problem

by UnabashedBird



Series: Sams of a Feather [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Meet the Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/pseuds/UnabashedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falcon wants Sam to meet some of his friends, who just happen to be Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Natasha points out that Steve and Falcon have a problem: their growing collection of puppy-dog-eyed men with long brown hair and troubled pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Have a Problem

“So, let me see if I have this right. You, Sam Wilson, are an Avenger. And you want me to meet some of your friends. Who are also Avengers.”

“Well, Steve might bring Bucky, and he’s not–”

“Oh, so Steve Rogers, _the_ Captain America, might bring Bucky Barnes with him. Yes, that makes everything so much better.”

“Sam Winchester, are you going starstruck on me?”

“What? No. It’s just a little . . . overwhelming, is all.”

“Dude, it’s OK to be starstruck by Captain America.”

“Were you?”

Falcon looks thoughtful. “Maybe not. But it’s still OK.”

There’s a knock at the door.

“Ready?” Falcon asks, going to answer it.

Sam shrugs helplessly.

“Hey, Steve, hey Bucky. Good day, then?” Sam says as he opened the door.

“Yeah,” the man with long brown hair and a metal arm who can only be Bucky says softly, eyes darting everywhere.

Sam thinks about hell and soullessness and possession and what he’s read about what Hydra did to Bucky, and it occurs to him that he probably understands what the former assassin is going through better than anyone else in the room. “Between me and Sam having the same name and you and me having the same haircut, we’re gonna have a confusing time of it,” he says when Bucky’s eyes land on him, smiling gently. He thinks maybe there is the barest tug at the corner of Bucky’s mouth as he goes to sit in a chair that Sam suspects was positioned so its occupant has a full view of the room and can thus feel secure knowing they can see whatever's coming–Falcon is always quietly considerate like that.

Steve steps forward, hand outstretched. “So you’re the other Sam,” he says with a smile that’s almost a smirk.

“That’s me,” Sam says, shaking Steve’s hand. “I, uh, I guess I already know who you are.”

“Most people do.” Yeah, that is definitely a smirk.

“You two officially have a problem,” a feminine voice says from behind them as a woman with short red hair walks into the room from, well, not the front door.

“Natasha! How many times have I asked you to please use the door when you come over!” Sam snaps, fond exasperation in his tone.

“You have a back door,” Natasha says, unperturbed, and goes to perch on the arm of Bucky’s chair.

“Who has what problem?” Steve asks.

“You and Wilson. Or have you not noticed your growing collection of puppy-dog-eyed men with long brown hair and troubled pasts?”

“Excuse me?” Sam says. “What do you know about my past?”

“Just what’s written on your face, which is a lot if you know how to read it. I’m Natasha, by the way, and I promise I don’t bite unless I have a reason.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She smirks.

Falcon throws his hands up in the air and goes into his kitchen to get the snacks he made, muttering as he goes. “Oh, sure, yes, break it why don’t you, freak out my boyfriend right after he meets Captain America why don’t you, eat all my food why don’t you . . .”

“He’s not really mad, he loves it,” Natasha tells Sam.

“I know. The straightener in the bathroom is for you, isn’t it?”

“You catch on quick.”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “You have no idea.”

He thinks maybe the smirk Natasha and Steve share should scare him more than it does.

They might be Avengers, but they’re also a group of friends who like to give each other a hard time, and that he knows how to deal with. He’s glad he let Sam talk him into this.


End file.
